gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Kappa
Kappa (河童 Kappa, lit. river child) are a breed of water dwelling yōkai. Appearance Kappas resemble anthropomorphic turtles, having green skin, shells on their back and webbed hands and feet. They have plates on their head surrounded by hair, usually dark green. Within the sixth anime, the Kappas of Tono Mountain resemble anthropomorphic turtles, having light green skin with light yellow patches on their stomach area and around their beak-like mouth, pointy ears, webbed hands but non-webbed feet. Their shells have a green and light green camouflage pattern, with light brown marginal scutes as its edges. On top of their heads are glossy light blue plates surrounded by green hair of varying lengths. Their only clothing consists of vests of varying color, though some prefer not to wear a vest. Behavior History Third Anime Fourth Anime Fifth Anime Sixth Anime Kappas first appeared in Episode 9 of the sixth anime. Tarōmaru of the kappas living in Tono Mountains came to GeGeGe Forest to collect Sunakake-Babaa's sand, in return he gives her some cucumbers he planted, explaining to Nezumi-Otoko that cucumbers that grew with her special sand taste better. Later at Tono Mountains other kappas are seen playing around in the water, as Jirōmaru and Tarōmaru share a cucumber to eat. They are later hired by a company boss as part of another one of Nezumi-Otoko's schemes. Although happy at first of their arrangements of having as many cucumbers they can eat, showers and a sumo wrestling room, they begin to suspect something wrong. They realize that they are being exploited, and demand their boss for higher pay. However he counters them as even if they quit, they won't get hired by others due to being kappas, forcing them to still work under him. However in retaliation they steal his shirikodama, and began an uprising. They go throughout the city stealing people's shirikodama. Kitarō attempts to stop them but is easily dispatched as his shirikodama is stolen. The kappas also subdue both Nurikabe and Ittan-Momen and were close to stealing both Neko-Musume and Sunakake-Babaa's shirikodama, before Kitarō defeats them after being invigorated by Isogashi. Tarōmaru manages to escape to the company's building, facing off against Kitarō. However Jirōmaru arrives giving Kitarō his shirikodama back, and manages to convince Tarōmaru to give up and go back with him to Tono Mountains, claiming that he does not care about having all the cucumbers they could eat, as the ones they share taste much better. Afterwards all the kappas return to Tono Mountains, with Jirōmaru and Tarōmaru happily sharing a cucumber together.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 9 Abilities Water Breathing: As they are water dwellings yōkai, they are able to breathe underwater for prolonged periods of time. Shirikodama Theft: Kappas are able to steal a person's shirikodama through their anus, leaving them lethargic and lazy. They are also able to give it back through the same method. List of Kappa Gallery Kappa no Sanpei cover.jpg|''Kappa no Sanpei'' Kappa statue.jpg|Statue of two kappa at Shigeru Mizuki Road Kappa Spring.jpg|Kappa Spring at Shigeru Mizuki Road Kappas.png|The three Kappa brothers from episode #8 of the 1996 anime series Img kappa.jpg A kappa.png GGGnK07 EP19 IMG2.jpg|Kappa in episode 19 of the 2007 anime. Kappas07 EP19.png|Kappa from Kappa Pond Taromaru the Kappa18 EP9.jpg|Taromaru the Kappa Kappa18 EP9.jpg|The Kappa in the 2018 anime. Jiromaru the Kappa18 EP9.jpg|Jiromaru the Kappa Legend Kappa, alternately called Kawatarō (川太郎?, "river-boy") or Kawako (川子?, "river-child"), are legendary creatures, a type of water sprite found in Japanese folklore. In Shintō, they are considered to be one of many suijin. A hair-covered variation of a Kappa is called a Hyōsube (ひょうすべ?). References Navigation * Category:Water Yōkai Category:Races